new school new life new frends and of coures new e
by darkeangel15
Summary: what if amu had twin cousins and dint know ? what if there was a big explosion in sorting places were they cause the student to have super powers? what if then they had to go to a different school fore those which the bomb dint affect them?
1. the beginig

new school,new fends,new life, and of course new enemies

**summary **what if amu had twin cousins and dint know ? what if there was a big explosion in sorting places were they cause the student to have super powers? what if then they had to go to a different school fore those which the bomb dint affect them? well if you want to find out read it or just dont

* * *

It was a normal atome morning, it was nice and cold crispy felling it felt good ooh I'm sorry my name is Carie angel Cristal Hinamorie I'm 14 years old and almost turning 15 in February 3 but its 4 moths from now any ways I'm 5'6 feet tall i have chocolate brown hair that reach my shoulder and was silky straight but i like too put it in a pony tail my eyes were dark chocolate brown that can anybody melt in them well that's what they say i don't really believe them today i was wearing my favorite black boots that are soft and are half way too my knee and i put on black skinny jeans withare schools shirt the THL high and the sweeter too. today there was rally so i left early too get there early so i can get a good seat to watch it i headed too my locker too get the stuff i needed fore my 2 and 3 period class because i have PE first period well that sucks i was almost to my locker when i received a text saying "were are u Carie I'm at the cafeteria meet me there in10 min k"well good thing that my locker is close too the cafeteria i send a text back saying"k AL be there soon I'm just eating some stuff out of my locker k"then he send "k see u there" after that i got too my locker i put in my locker combination 3-15-45 and 'click' it went saying it on locked i opened it reviling my text books folders and notebooks that i need i put some stuff i had homework from and got the stuff i need fore science and geometry when i was about too put my science book in my backpack i felt two strong arms rap around me i got startle because the Person whispered in my ear "and hows my favorite person doing this morning so early" i shivered not because he did this but because he was wearing no jacket and his arms were cold when i got over that i told him"get off i need too close my locker "he started laughing because he closed my locker before i could so i wouldn't complain "turn around and give me a hug i forgot my mine today please" i wiling turn around to revile a boy my same height same hair color and same color eyes and almost wearing the same thing as me but he was wearing regular jeans and wearing vans and not having a sweater he had short spiky looking hair that looked like he put gel in it but when you touche it its really soft and silky. i willingly give him a hug and warm up his arms yes i know what you're thinking and again yes this boy is my older twin brother according too him her was born first. we got along really well we acutely scared people because we still talk like were sharing one mine hehehehe anyways we were separated on the day of are birth the nurse mest up and gave my brother too a rich family and told my mom that one of the twins died and that there was only me she cried fore a couple of days but then stop because she new that it was harder fore me because i had lost my twin my other half she felt the sadness coming from me and then she decideto not tel me about him till recently we reunited when i was 13 yes a year ago but were going be together fore two years now and were excited well I'm not gonna tell you how we found each other some other time because me and my brother we're heading toward the gym fore the Assembly my brother snaps Me out of taught "hey are u alright you look really think of Tiff today you dint her me come and hug you when we were at you're locker why ?" "well because i was thinking why? why separate the senors and the Jr's from the sophomores and the freshmenit makes no sense there way were gonna now ab-tho this in a couple of years well what do you think is going too happen because they separated us and put us in a different places seriously the gym is here and ... omg i forgot have too met up whit sakura right know in the cafeteria "they both started ruining toward the cafeteria too an impatient sakura that had too tell her someting important abouth the schools asembully and the stuuf that might happen while going in there whit out knowing and what the teachers and principel , and even the goverment were planing fore them and her love ones. mean while carie had no care in the world while runing whith her twin brother happly enjoying the morning in al its glory

* * *

(_**AMU'S POV**_)

I'm sooo tired well that's 9Th grad PE for you sorry I'm amu hinamori im in sayo high berlly started pe so im wering my pe uniform we were runing the mile right now and im in the lead of the intire group even some of the boys are trying to keep up but couldent i was still runing when the bell rang. ichecket my cell phone it was still too erly for the bell too ring all my class mates and me go to the teacher who was talking on her cell phon when she turne around she had a smill on her face then she sed "well you guys classes are being cut short because thers going to be an asembully today during the afternoon so you guys are free too go and also thers gonna be somting difrent in the asemmbuly that youre 6th period teacher is going to tell you okay" everyone yelld "okay" and they all left fore ther second period class i headed fore the the locker rooms too change into my normal cloths them after that i headed toward the sicen bulding fore my next class but before i got ther i was ambush by my best frend rima she was short fore her age but shell eventually will grow upshe grabed me in a bear hug "hi rima can...you...let... go...of...pleas"she instally let go after she sed tha "im sorry im just exicted fore the assembully becaus that means thers somting bigt gonna happen dont ya think?" well she did have a point any ways rima is 4'9 and im 5'5 taths a difrence but she was relly cute and could make almost any boy do her biding or just homworke "well i gues it is if it just came out of the blue dont ya think " repeting what she sed "well i do think that any ways they say ther separating the senores and the jrs from the sophemores and the freshmen can you belive that ' what they never did that not even once well yes im a freshmen but that dosent mean i cant have senor frends and jr frends too well they told me what too expect n this school and whit the information they gave me they have never did that "wait there separeting us man it is going too be a special asemmbully cause they have never herd that they separted the student boody like that well it better be good ""it is well see ya later if not were going too be late to are second period class""youre right well ttyl during lunch k""kay" and whit that amu and rima went runnig to ther calsses berly making there in time too get into class. i had biology first and i sat in the far left corner of the class and today they we wre taking a teste of the chapters we have been learnig well this is going too be easy fore her she studide then she notice that most of her old classmates from elementry school were here and the she saw that kukai was there tnking hard tat made amu smil. then she look too her right and saw nagi scribaling the anwsers on his paper not thinking twice of what he put down. she started her teste and ended it esly. when she was finished she tunned out a bit and dint notice that her phone was rinig acutaly it was vibrating she dint notice till the end she was thinkig of what rima told her abth them separating theme just fore an asemmbully well thats grat. when she notice that her phone vibrated and it said _**'hi amu-kun gues were i am' **_when i checkt who sent it i was suprised of who sent it too me it was...

* * *

**cliff habger well ill tell you if you follow my instroctions well thats all im going too right till i get a comment k welll i got bored and rote this during my geometry class i just finish my teste so i just rote this tinking of shugo char and how cool it would be too have superpowers dont ya thik heheheheh well ill update as soon as i get a comment kwell see ya**


	2. the plan

chapter 2

**thanks fore the cool coments so continuatiion of the storie i was bord yet again**

**in math wo thats a shock all right any ways thanxs fore the coments and im happy that u guys like it but i would like more feed back and stuff that you guys might want too change and giving me new idaes too insert in the storie. ether way thanks and heres the next chapter you guys are going too like this hehehe**: )

sto the story bye bye fore know hehehe

i cant belive he is txting me at this time i dint read the txt that well so i ignord it fore know well untill lunch time. but noooo he couldent wait becaus after i put my cell in my pocket it startet to vibrate i also ingnord it but it keppt going and idiot me culdent stop gigiling every time . but what i dint notice was that after i walkt half way to my biology class i felt two strong arms rape around me . and gues who it was ... it was kukai. i also dint notice that kukai was behind me he cald mi name but i was busy whith the tx that i dint even notic when he called my name. oohh well. "hey what ya doing that you dont even bother to say hi too me "

"sorry kukai i that i ricived this txt and they have been bothering me by sending more and more non stop its so anoying "

"oohhh so who is it wait " "kukai can you kind of **LET ME GOOOO!**"whit that kukai let go grabd her hand and ran too the biology class they had to gether it was a surprise in the first day the they would be stuuk in the same class togheter o well when they arived they were the first ones ther they wen too the fardest corne of the room "well here you can tell me who keeps sending you thoses txt meseges i dont want you to start laphing in the middel of class so just tell"amu lookt down at her shoes and just gave him her cell "well u find out youre selfjust read it

" kukai was surpriset that she dint tell him so he just lookt in her cell the first txt red _guess were i am at amu _and then kukai raed who sent it his eyes waiden when he saw who was it then he lookt at amu who was still looking at her shoes whit a hint of blush on her face

"amu do you know who sent you this txt meseges ""i ummm... well he also suprist me when i read it but i thought he knew that i would be in school wen he sent it but he kept it up sending the smae thing over and over againg "" not that but do you know who sent it do you?"

"wel i... um.. yes i do he sent me it in the mornig i ignored it but he just kept sending the same ting over and over angain and again"not that but do you know who sent it do you know that **IKUTO** sent it to you right ?"right wen his name was sed she had been blushing relly hard

"i.. um ..well .. ahh ... wel.. yes he did "when kukai saw that amu was blushing he started too laphe amu got more emberest and stated to blus even harder "i souldnt have told you aniting you jus laphed at me" she tarted too walk away but kukai got her hand and pulld nher closer too him amu got suprised when kukai huged her but he was still laphing softly

" no no no i wasnt laphing at that is the reaction that you gave when you confest that it was him it was funny" he started laphing againg and amu felt kind of uncoftabel in this position since he was still hugin tried too pull away but kukai was way too into the hug. the good part is that there was nobody yet in the class(the teacher of the class alwasy came last we dont know why oh well) so they were alone in a class room that wodent have kids till 9:20 and it was berly 8:51

"kukai can you kind of let me goo pleas"untill amu sed that kukai dint what he was doing. he let her go slowly not wanting to break the huhe dint know what hes thinking he alredy had a grillferend so why was he so protective of amu.

"sorry for that i dint know what i was doing "

"its okay dont worry aboth it "

"so you arent mad at me fore laphing at you earlier"

"not rely but it was kind of emberising you know how i feel abth him well youre the closte guy frend i had well except nagi well actually hes kind of difrent from you"

"he laphed lightly"thats okay im just glade that im one of youre special frends heheheh" when he sed that he pulled her into another hug but not as akwarde as the last time it felt frendily that made amu happy.

**?persons pov **

_uhh how can he hug her like that what are they even talking aboth... who kers ol i know is that shell be mine soon huh might as well leave know class are abth too start. ill get her good fore this heheheheh. _he left the roof jumping lightly and landing on hiss feet whith elengence facing the bulding againg whith an evile smirk and lust in his light purpulish eyes he walkt ou out into the crowd on disolving teenegers

**kukais pov**

i let go of amu when i saw a figure falling too the side of the window _how can that be were in the third floor the last floor fore awner students biology tha last floorof the bulding who or what can jump of this bulding this high_."is someting rong kukai why did you just walkt over there"

"oohh sorry amu well is cauz i think we should get ready class is abth too start in a coupel minutes we soulde get too are seats"

amu lookt at her wache berly noticing how time went fast whill kukai kept loking out side the window berly noticing the blu head out of the other coolers_.well at least i know hes here but i think i wont tell amu abth my discovery any ways he wont come near till schools out good thing its berly 2 period we have 4 more too go and im whith her last period._whta he diint notice was amu saying

"youre right and i dint do half my homwer omg can you help me kukai!"she went too her seat and pulled out her homworke and his and began copiying . when kukai notioce this amu was almlost finished whith it and kukai just thought_ well thats what i get fore spacing out and not paying atention to her she as copiying his homworke stayed up to midnight too finish and shes just copiyinh huuh... iohh well noting too do here ._when amu finished gaver her thankes to kukai and went too her seat pepole started coming in fore class to starte. and kukai ende up spacing out thorgh the holl amu enjoying her dfay cauz the txtxs meseges stopt fore know

* * *

**_caries pov_**

_god why why did you send me such an anoying,distracting brother. hell cauz of him my frend his going too kill me unles he comes and distarctes her fore me _.i slowed down my brother noticet this and came back too me and sed"waths wrong whit you i thought that if you dint hurry sakura was going too kill you fore being late"

"well gues whous falt is that "

"not mine ... right its not my fault is it?"he was geting closer

dam him fore havuing tos stupid puppy dog eyes well ofcoures i had them too but ... he always yoused his eyes om ne alway me or sakutra i dont how he does it but its relly anoying me so i lookt away before his puppy dog eyes took afect om me and sed "well... you... kind of do are at fault fore this any ways im-"i was cut of bye two strong arms huging me again it was him my brother saying

"why is it my fault i didnt do anyting ohh come on tell me "i new that he was wering a sly girrine on his face . he only did this when were alon when thers pepole here he acts hole cool and that stuuf and that stuff he puts a mask on and only like three abthe his true self

"let... me... go... and ...ill ...tell... you" i told him and he did let me go and i pulled out my secret wepon on him that nobopdy nobody can ristet. she began whith the puppy dog eyes and start ted to frown making her loke like a hurt littel kittin. he blinkt tiwes before he felt relly bad at what he didso he wass helples at this situation most peole would be in this position

"wellyou kind of distracted me and i forgot abth sakura and when she called nme it scared the shit ot of me "she sed but then she had abn eveil glint in her eyes and sed"but i hve a plan and i might work if you give me someting "

"and thats is ..."she simild wicdly and stood up fishing his cell from his left frent pocet

"hey giv that back tell me what you want from there and ill give it too you"he was reaching out triying too get his cell back she dint give it to him

"well icould find it but..." she gave it to him and sed"but youll find it faster"

"what do you want from my phone"

"i want his number you know who im talking abouth the only person that can make sakura blush madly heheheheheheheheheh"

he was suprised that his sister knew that he had his number seriously the stupuid twin telapathy is weried somtimes"how did you know i had his number?"

"i have my was any ways give it too me soo i can play my plan out"she simirk evily at me

* * *

_**ericks pov**_

_since when did she have an evile side i know i have one but she was-no wait she is an angel well i supost its my fault that she is like this becauz its my fault that this happen too her too act this way might as well give it too her while i still can she maybe a tad smaller than me but she can still beat me up easly huh... this is going too be a looong day ...ooohhh welll might as well lising in on her plan fore sakura _

he gaved her _his _number too her hope his up fore his twind "plan" well shes finaly dialing it

* * *

_**caries pov**_

_hehehhehe this is going to be good hope youre redy sakura this is coming youre way all i need too put my plane in action is to call him now its easy cauz my sweet tiwin gave it too me hehehehheheheheh_

once i finaly diald it it rings

_ring,ring,_ring finaly it stopt and he awnserd

_"hello.. who is this?"_

"hi im ericks sister... make that his tiwn sister"

_"ohh youre his sister yeah i knew that he has a sister but not a tiwin siter anyways what do you want?"_

"thats not nice i just wanted too ask were you are right know ?"

_"im rigth infrent of your guyses high school why do you ask?"_

"caus i have a propersition fore you"

_"what is it?"_

"meet me infrent of the libery... do you know were it is?"

_"no but im in the office geting my schedual and geting a map dont worry ill be there in like 5 seconds"_

"im not worried and you dont even now were im at any ways ether two pepole or just one will be there stall them till i get there k"

_"who will i be stalling? and i dint evenm say yes "_

"ohh youl lknow when you get there and dont tell theme it was me axct like you met me right there and that you were just walkin aorund okay ?"

_"fine but im doing this out of curiosity and that i ow your brothe big time fore someting so see ya then bye_

""bye byesee ya then "

and whit htat the call eneded she lookt at her brother with an angeletic smille

"well now that thats thankan care of lets walk too were sakura is and maybe tomoyo and **LEE **are ther "

"what did you tell him to go here at this houre"

"first of all he was alredy here i just told him where his belopved is hehehe and it saves my ass and yours too "they both started walking toward were there frends are

* * *

_**lees pov**_

_huh so erick does have a sister well she is kind of wiered well at least i can go were she told me and have someting too dosee if this gets interested see who she send me too stal... know that i think about it she never told me her name... well who cares ill find out sooner or later...anyways know that i notice there still a littel bit of pepole here wonder why_

i walt a littel more i was about to turn the corner fully but when i saw her i turbd back_ shit why dint she tell me that **SAKURA **would ne here its been a long time since i seen her what sould i do? beter question what sould i tell her?i bee3n gone for like 4 years but we keppt in touch she looks so difrent she looks more meture what sould i do ?_

_he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around slowly staring at a pare of emeral green eyes that he nist and loved some much staring at me. i was soo supriset that my face went red omg what sould i do_

_

* * *

_

**_sakuras pov_**

_i saw somebodyu coming from the connor of the libery bulding and thought it carei but the figure sudenly turnd back the hell mybe her stupid brother pulled her back _

_"tomoyo i just saw sombody there lets go check who it is _

_"sure sakura but you go first k_

_"fine come on thenethey both walkt ove there. i saw a boy but its not caires brother but i still recunise him i touch his shoulder and he turns around slowly next ting i know im staring at two hazelnutcolored orbs that i love. _sakuras mine was racing triying too figure outif this person relly was sharon lee the person that she loved morein the world

* * *

_**lees pov**_

"i sakura how ya been"_stupid supid im going too mentaly slap my self for that idiotic thing i just said_

_"_hi sharon im doing fine how you benn this past FOURE years?"_oohh shes mad i sould apoligice and giv her an explenation_

"sory that i wasent here thes past few years iv been busy doing some stuuff"

"like what ?"

* * *

**sorry guys i have too cut it there if not where im going too stop thanks againg fore the pepole who comented pepole whodint do comment plez. and thanxs fore the comments left ill update soon inof cauz its winter vacation right know so ill have lots of free time r&r ples see ya soon bye bye **


	3. explenation

**well guys i think you guys are kind of confused b y the second and first chapters well theres was a txt betwin sakura and carie saying that they were gonna meet up at the libery cauz they need too surch up some stuff and tomoyo was there too carie sed okay that was before carei and erick started going too the gymand in amus part of the sotrie it was terd period and kukai and amu had second and third period together they had math first then sicen whith nagi then they have music class whit rima and tadase all tll you the rest of her schedual in hte next chapter that ill be all fore the expalnation and if u guys have questions dont be afraid too ask andf also i need ideas fore the powers the pepole are going to have like fore **

**amu, carie .erick, tadase, nagi, kukai, sakura, tomoyo, lee, rima,yaya kari,ect pleas help me**


	4. the big boom

**Well guy this the chapter you have all been waiting fore sorry it took me long had finals and a lot of homework and writers block, but I manage too get this chapter up and I might start a new one soon maybe not the anime a different one that I have been watching whit my sister, so any ways enjoy the new chapter.**

_**Caries pov**_

Well weve made it in time to see that Sakura and lee were faiting like a maired coupel. "hi sakura who are you fiting whith?"putting a innocent face

"oohhh hi carie I was just **TALKING TOO SHARON** that's all"

"…okay then why don't we go to the auditorium fore the assembaly or were gona be late and get lousy seats"

"yeah lets go before you knock out lee on his first day of school wouldent want a bad inpresion now would we" erick said

"okay then shall we go" said sakura half draging lee to go" we all had a sewat drops when we saw that tomoyo had recorded every moment that happened since lee and sakura found each otherwe were walking too the asembelly and sakura hasnet remember that she wanted too kill me and my brother too . when they got there they enterd and saw too low seat free and dicide too sit there it was fun at first but then something weird happened all the teachers left and the only one there were the people that were sing some song then out of nowere a bombe drop out of the celling into the floor every body was shock at first but then started panicking they were heading fore the door which was lockt when the teachers left we could all hear the bomb saying 15 seconds then 5 ….4….3…2…1…0 everthing went whit after that I was scarded what was happemning I feal and past out

* * *

_**ericks pov**_

i saw when the bomb feal how everybody was racing toward the door and when everything went boom i went toward my sister and hugd her not nowing if we would ever see each other againg

* * *

_**amus pov**_

fanaly its asembally time i walt whith my class that had almost all of the old guardian in it i ofcoures im whith rima we were walking and sat down somewere comftabel it was the usual stuff it was funyeah then pepole started freking out that when i saw it the bomb that was lying in the middel of the whole gym i thought '_ohhh come on i dont want to die like this especially not at school not now not ever' _thats when every one got over ther shock and stated panicking and we could hear the bomb say _15 sec ...6...5...4...3...2...1...0.**BOOMEV **_ERITHINGWENT WHITH I FEEL AND PASST OUT

**sory fore keping long now and fore being short its getting too the good stuff dont worry thanxs to_ kaddy 16_ fore the ideas im definatly going too use them and ill uplode the new chaptere wenerver i can fore now bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Well im sorry fore not saying(writting) anything new ive been busy my baby brother was born coupel of moths ago and every thing has been crazy whith my family and now starting school againg and homework(blejjj) on the first stinkin day owel any ways next part need more ideas pleas and thankyou. and i might or might not add tadase ill let you voet

* * *

**_amus pov_**

**were am i why do i feel like im floting... whait what the hell hapened too me all i remember is...oh my god the bomb haahahhahhahahhahahahahha whats hapening wait calm down amu you can pull through this...wait were am i and why cant i open my eyes well ill trywait is that sound i hear"**_she seems to be waking up"_

_"how is she?"_

_"she seems fine'_**ofcours im fine but what abth the otheres'**_she also seems relly healty we chekt her report and she was the most afected that whithand the other kids that alredy woke up that were affected only a handfull were affected the rest not at all and bit of semi afected"_**what the hell does he mean afected wait i think i can open my eyes yay**

**"**_look shes waiking up"_

_"go tell the otheres that she waking up will need to ask her questions till she gets unconsius againg"_

_"yes sir"_**wow i actually hear his foot steps hum he might be maiel cant tell becaus it sounds like im under water**

* * *

**third persons pov **

6 sicentist were aticipating as they saw amus eyes flurter open blinking thre times before focusing on theme they waited till she spoke

"_who are you?"_her voice was a bit shaky but was smoth as silk and swet as honey her ayes a bright amber her pink kair coming up to her shoulders her nice skin she lookt like a lost angel that and whith her light ping wings she had

" hello swety im dr. tony im the dr in charge her youre in a hospital like everybody else that was afected by the bomb like you do you remember what happen?"

"not relly i just remeber the rally then everything went whith ... why should i remember something else"

" not rerlly how do you feel"

"a bit dizzy but thats all thanxs"

"good okay youll have too stay in here fore a week or two is that alright?"

"sure whati i want too know if my frends are okay"

"  
okay what are there names"

"kukai... nagi...rima...utau...cant remember any more"

'okay swettie they have all been hear and are just like you right know try too rest they have berlly woken up before you so everything is going too be okay"

"okay "then it all went black


End file.
